Loveless: Behind The Balcony Door
by Hikaru Anri
Summary: And Soubi knew that Ritsuka would wake up without his cat ears of childlike innocents.  First fanfic!


Ritsuka paced back and fourth in front of the school, waiting for his beloved friend. His friend was usually there when he got out of school. But today he wasn't. Ritsuka continued to pace back and fourth nervously. His tail swished and his cat ears were down. He was waiting for Soubi. Ristuka wanted to tell Soubi his true feelings. But he was scared. He didn't know if Soubi would accept him. Ritsuka loved him. Soubi was always there for Ritsuka. After his mother would beat him, Ritsuka would run to his room and hide. And then he would hear a knock on his balcony door. He would usually let Soubi in. While Ritsuka waited, he remembered one night where Soubi came to comfort him…

Ritsuka ran up to his room after his mother finished beating him. He curled up below his bed and began to cry. He would never cry in front of his mother. He didn't want to show weakness in front of her. His tail curled around his ankle and his face was wet with tears that were streaming down his face. He wished things could go back to the way they were before. Before the old Ritsuka disappeared. He continued to cry when he heard a knock on the balcony door. He knew it was his beloved Soubi. He wiped his tears with his sleeve. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his fighter. He got up off of the floor and walked to the door. He moved the curtain to the side and saw Soubi gently smiling at him. He let Soubi into his room. Soubi said calmly, "Your mother was hitting you again wasn't she?" Ritsuka looked surprised that Soubi knew. He didn't know that Soubi could sense when he was in danger. Ritsuka looked away in shame. Soubi carefully picked up Ritsuka and carried him back to his bed and laid him down. Ritsuka blushed and said, "I could've just walked you know…" Soubi said, "But you're injured. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little kitten." Ritsuka blushed again and said, "Don't call me 'kitten'. I-it's embarrassing…" Soubi just smiled and hugged him closely. Ritsuka told Soubi not to call him kitten. But deep down he loved hearing his beloved call him that with his sweet voice. Soubi sat there with Ritsuka and petted his head. And Ritsuka fell asleep in his lover's arms.

Ritsuka stopped thinking about that adorable memory. He found himself sitting on the ground. He sighed and he was still waiting for Soubi to show up. Thirty minutes passed and he decided to walk home alone. When he arrived at his house, his parents' car was gone. Then he remembered that his parents were going on an out of town trip and would be back the next week. He was glad because it meant his mother couldn't beat him. He walked into his house and up the stairs to his room. He threw his backpack on the floor and lied on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and thoughts of Soubi crossed his mind. He wondered why Soubi didn't wait for his today. Maybe Soubi was just sick? Maybe he was busy with university work? Ritsuka thought about the possibilities. It was starting to get dark and Ritsuka was still thinking about his beloved fighter. He thought about his beautiful long blonde hair and his entrancing blue eyes. He thought about his soft skin and the way he kissed him. Ritsuka blushed at the thoughts. He was starting to fall asleep, when he heard a knock on the balcony door.

He got out of bed and walked slowly to the door and looked outside. It was Soubi holding a few groceries. Ritsuka opened the door and questioned Soubi. "Why didn't you wait for me like you always do?" Soubi calmly responded with, "I'm sorry my kitten. I had to stay late to work on projects for university. And on my way here I picked up some of your favorite foods." Ritsuka felt upset for yelling at his beloved. "I'm sorry.." Soubi smiled and kissed Ritsuka on the cheek. After Soubi and Ritsuka shared the food, they played some board games and watched tv for a while. Soubi knew that his parents where gone and they would be back for a week. He wanted to have a little fun with Ritsuka. While Ritsuka was distracted by the tv, Soubi started to stroke his soft cat ears. Ritsuka blushed and turned to Soubi. He moved his hand gently to Ritsuka's tail. Ritsuka liked this and blushed intensely. Soubi whispered, "I love you Ritsuka." "I love you too Soubi." Ritsuka had never told Soubi that he loved him before. And Ritsuka found this as a perfect moment. Ritsuka quickly brought Soubi into a long passionate kiss. Soubi was shocked to see that his little kitten had opened up a little and was willing to share his emotions.

Soubi got up slowly and walked towards the balcony door. He closed the door, locked it and closed the curtains. The lights of Ritsuka's room slowly dimmed and went out. The two lovers spent the rest of their night together behind the balcony door. And Soubi knew that Ritsuka would wake up without his cat ears of childlike innocents.


End file.
